


In the Dark of the Nightmare

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: Kite has a nightmare.  Fortunately, Astral is there for him.
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 2





	In the Dark of the Nightmare

"No, come back!" The whimper came from Kite's throat, closed up in sleep, as Astral hovered next to him.

"Kite?" Astral asked. Beads of sweat lined Kite's forehead, and Astral reached out, setting a hand upon his forehead. The blue glow illuminated Kite's face, revealing the deep shadows under his eyes. "Kite, I am right here."

Kite made a soft sound, and Astral's brows furrowed before he tilted his head. "Are these the dreams that Yuma speaks of?"

Astral set his hand atop Kite's, entangling their fingers together. Kite shivered at the chill, his eyelids flickering open.

"Astral." He said, sitting up. "I didn't realize you were here."

"I no longer have to stay beside the Key at all times." Astral said. "You-" Kite cut him off.

"You don't have to explain yourself. I know why."

"You looked distressed while you were sleeping, Kite. And you were calling out for someone to come back." Astral settled himself next to Kite on the bed, floating slightly above its surface. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Kite remained quiet. "No." He said, and he glanced at the clock. Midnight. Hart would have his hide if he learned his brother was awake at this hour.

"Very well. I will go."

"No." Kite said, turning back to him. His blankets became tangled between his legs. He looked away, keeping his eyes in front of him and not on Astral. Astral, his worthy opponent, who had come to respect him despite it all. "I didn't say you had to go."

Astral nodded and hovered again next to Kite. Kite felt a momentary sense of embarrassment-which was rare, for him, but was he supposed to just sleep with Astral watching him the whole night? After all, Astral didn't need to sleep. Was this what Yuma put up with every night? How did he manage it?

Kite turned on his side, pulling up the blanket to his shoulders. His eyelids began to droop not long after, Kite's insistence on his work catching up to him as exhaustion seeped in.

"Good night, Kite," Astral whispered, and he thought he saw a slight smile on Kite's face as he settled into deeper sleep. But it could have just been his imagination.

"Observation," Astral muttered, "sometimes to help someone simply being there for them is all that is needed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I'm always open to feedback so don't be afraid to drop me a comment below.
> 
> I'm planning on finishing this Fictober with Kite/Astral content, so if you're a fan of that pairing, keep an eye out, because there'll be more coming.


End file.
